The Trouble With Clyde
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Clyde had always had a major crush on Lori... until Lincoln put a little bit of reality within Clyde that he literally had no chance with her. But when Clyde starts falling for Leni... will things get a little hairy from here? Lincoln and the rest of his sisters need to get Clyde back to the norm!
1. New Crush

All right, let's see... this is going to be a bit of another project I'm working on, but this here is another fanfiction based on the Loud House... anyway, hope you all like this story! Enjoy!

* * *

Inside the abnormal household of the Loud House, a car pulled up on the driveway as Lori came out of the door and groaned, holding her head.

"Great, great, great..." Lori groaned as she marched right into the house. It was then she noted Lincoln and Clyde were downstairs, playing video games. Lori groaned as Lincoln looked up from his game and noted Lori's mood. With that, Lincoln got up and shut off the game as Clyde shook his head in shock.

"Hey, what gives? I was-" Clyde started before Lincoln turned his head over to see Lori in her bad mood. "Oh... er..."

As Clyde started blushing around Lori, Lori just gave a nod as she marched upstairs. Lincoln turned to Clyde as he said, "Come on, we better play outside for a while..."

"Er... ye-yeah..." Clyde said as both Lincoln and Clyde walked out of the room.

As soon as Lincoln and Clyde walked outside, as Clyde walked passed Lincoln, Lincoln turned and sighed, "In a family such as mine, some people know when one person is in extremely bad moods... take one Lori for example. Whenever Lori's in a bad mood, she would usually try to destroy anything that's fun... for us. And it's not just me, it's all of us. So, until Lori gets in a better mood, we usually hide our stuff from her."

"Uh, Lincoln? You're talking to the banisters again." Clyde said, turning around and pointing to the banister that Lincoln was talking to.

Lincoln sighed as he turned to Clyde. "Right. Anyway, what do you feel like playing? Remember, just as long as it's quiet..."

"Well, whatever Lori's mood is, maybe I can cheer her up!" Clyde smiled. "After all, I have known a lot about your house and especially Lori..."

Clyde gave a happy sigh of contempt. Lincoln groaned. "Okay, Clyde, I'm sorry, but as your friend, I have to ask. I get you have a crush on Lori, I won't deny that. The question is... how? Why? Why would you pine for a girl who's taken?"

"High hopes." Clyde asked.

"...I'm sorry, Clyde, but as your friend, I feel I need to say something... Clyde... Lori is a good sister, I won't deny that, but I doubt she'd want to date someone who's... six to seven years younger." Lincoln said, putting his hand behind his neck.

"Ah, she's just playing hard to get." Clyde smiled. "Besides, I'm in love with Lori and..."

Lincoln sighed. "...and maybe it's time you got over that. Look, Lori's already going out with Bobby and so far, the two of them seem happy together."

"They could break up." Clyde said, though his confidence seemed to be faltering.

"Uh-huh. Let me give you a dose of something called 'reality'. Lori would never go out with you, not for a million years, not ever. All she'll ever see you as is just... well, my friend. And even if she did like you, it would be more of a friend thing than... romantic. I'm not one for romance, but even I can tell you have no chance." Lincoln explained as Clyde looked down sadly. "I'm sorry, Clyde, but that's the way it is..."

"...I see..." Clyde said as he sat down, sadly.

"I'm glad we're both on the same page. Hey, I'm going to get my Frisbee. Be right back..." Lincoln said as he started to go off.

Clyde sighed as he looked down. He didn't want to deny it, but he knew it was true... even if Lori did pay attention to him, she'd only acknowledge him as Lincoln's friend. He pulled out a picture of Lori he had in his pocket, and the more he was reminded of this, the more pain it brought him. Maybe it was time to give up on Lori...

As Clyde tore up the Lori picture, the door opened up as someone was walking out, accidentally running into Clyde.

"Oh, sorry!"

Clyde groaned as he looked up and noticed Leni falling face first. "Oh, hi Leni. You all right?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, Clyde. Sorry about that." Leni sighed as she got up and rubbed her head. "By the way, don't bother talking to Lori, if you're planning on doing that. She's in an extremely bad mood today..."

"Yeah, Lincoln told me... and I'm not even going to bother with Lori..." Clyde sighed, sitting down.

Leni noticed Clyde looking down as she sat down next to him. "Aw, Clyde, you look like you've just got your heart broken..."

"Got it in pieces actually. I'm starting to think that one of your sisters that I fell in love with... may not be in love with me..." Clyde said, looking down.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that..." Leni said, patting Clyde on the head. "Was she at least nice?"

"Well...about as nice I can see her, though some of the others in this family think otherwise..." Clyde said as he looked up at Leni. "But I feel that even if I did win her, she'd only see me as Lincoln's friend, and nothing more... she doesn't even acknowledge me."

Leni scoffed. "Oh, that's ridiculous. I'm talking to you now, aren't I?"

Clyde paused as his eyes widened. "Well... I suppose..."

Leni took a deep breath and looked at Clyde in the eyes. "Personally, I don't know which of my sisters would think you're just Lincoln's friend, but personally, I think you're a cute little goober."

"...You... you think I'm cute?" Clyde said in surprise.

"Are you kidding? I think you're a total knock-out!" Leni gave a giggle. "I may be an airhead, but I would have to be THIS dense to not notice you, Clyde..."

"Wow... that... uh... that really perked me up. Thanks... uh... Leni..." Clyde smiled as he sighed happily, his eyes starting to droop in a lovesick daze.

"Glad to see you're better. Well, I'm going out to a friend's place. See you later, Clyde! Tell Lincoln or one of my sisters that I went out and to watch out for Lori!" Leni waved towards Clyde as Clyde just watched Leni leave.

Clyde just sat there in surprise as he muttered, "Leni thinks... I'm a knock-out..."

It was right there and then that Clyde decided that Lori was the wrong Loud girl for him to go out with... as a stupid smile plastered itself on his face, he started to think about his brand new crush...

"Leni Loud..." Clyde sighed happily as Lincoln came back with the Frisbee in his hand.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lincoln asked in confusion.

"Lincoln, have you ever noticed how Leni's hair is... so perfect?" Clyde smiled happily.

Lincoln's eyes widened as he turned towards a tire swing. "...Uh-oh."

* * *

And with that, the first chapter is up! How do you guys like it? I know there might be an episode covering Clyde's crush on Lori, but I thought I'd play around with this a bit first, because... well, just for fun! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. The Crush Goes Through!

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Lori was in a bit of a better mood as she was reading her magazine, Leni was organizing her closet to make sure it fit her style.

It was then Lori heard a knock on the door. Lori sighed as she got up and said, "Lincoln, if this is important, then say it is, otherwise, I'm just going to slam the door in your-"

Lori opened the door and rolled her eyes as he saw Clyde holding a heart note. "Oh, it's you. Lincoln's friend."

"Hi, Lori." Clyde gave a nod. "Is Leni here?"

"Leni?" Lori raised an eyebrow in confusion, before saying, "Er... Leni, could you come over here?"

As Lori backed away, Leni peeked out the room. "Yes?"

Leni looked over and smiled. "Oh, hi there, Clyde!"

"Hey, Leni, I... er..." Clyde started blushing as he started looking down at the floor. "Er... here. For you."

Leni blinked in confusion as she took the note as Clyde ran off. Leni closed the door as she looked at the heart note. "Wonder what this is..."

Lori sighed. "Obviously, it's a note."

"Really?" Leni asked as she looked at it. She then coughed as she tried to sing, "Laaaaa..." Leni blinked as she looked closer at the note. "It's not working."

"Not a music note! Here, let me see that." Lori frowned as she swiped the note and read it. "To my dearest Leni, ever since the talk yesterday, I cannot get you out of my mind. Your voice is like a thousand angels that have sang from the heavens... plus the way you do your hair... you look like the most perfect human in the entire world. Please be mine. Signed, C. McBride."

"A See McBride?" Leni paused as Lori looked up in shock at the note. "Do I know a See? I know a Clyde McBride, but I thought he was an only child. Does Clyde have an older brother I don't know about?"

Lori groaned. "Leni, come on! Isn't it obvious? It is Clyde! I get these notes from him almost every month since he had a crush on me!"

"Really? Clyde had a crush on you?" Leni said in shock. "But don't you have Bobby?"

"Yes, I have Bobby, that's the point I'm making here!" Lori groaned. "Apparently, something happened to Clyde that made him realize that I'm seeing someone else... and now he's turned to the next older sister in the line-up... you!"

"Really? Clyde has a crush on me?" Leni said in shock. "Lincoln's Clyde likes me?"

"Yes, and he wrote a note confessing his undying love for you!" Lori said, pointing to the note. "This is so pathetic! Look, Leni, next time you see him, just tell him your true feelings!"

"My true feelings?" Leni asked.

Lori nodded. "When you next see him, okay?"

"All right, all right, next time I see Clyde, I know exactly what to tell him." Leni nodded as she walked out of the room.

"Good girl." Lori said as she pulled out her phone, about to follow Leni out of the room.

* * *

"Uh, what did you say I have to do again?" Lincoln asked nervously as both Lana, Lola, Lynn and Luan were backing away.

"Like I said... Luan's about to throw a pie straight in your face whilst Lana and I do a great flip on my bicycle!" Lynn said as she and Lana were getting on the bike, with Luan holding up the pie.

"Okay... but why is Lola here?" Lincoln asked as he sat down on the chair outside.

"Obviously, I'm going to be the judge of this." Lola said as she put on a judge's wig pretty quick. "Ever hear of a fashionable judge?"

Lincoln gulped as he winced, Luan holding the pie in her hand.

"Don't worry, Lincoln! This just came out fresh from the oven!" Luan gave a smile. "Ready, girls?"

"Ready!" Lana and Lynn gave a thumbs up.

"Three... two..." Lola started looking at her watch.

"Lincoln, Lincoln!"

Lola screamed as she jumped out of her seat, with Luan yelping as she dropped the pie on her foot, with Lana and Lynn jumping as they fell out of their bikes.

"Aw!" Luan frowned. "Ruined! A perfect pie, ruined!"

Lincoln sighed in relief as he turned to see Clyde coming up. "Clyde? What's going on?"

"I did it! I finally have done it!" Clyde said, giving a smile.

Luan, momentarily forgetting the pie, looked over at Clyde in curiosity as did the other three sisters as Lana asked, "I'll bite. What did you do, Clyde?"

"Okay, okay, I was a little nervous at first, but last night, I wrote a love note and I gave it to the girl I love!" Clyde gave a happy sigh.

"Oh no..." Lincoln groaned as Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lana looked at each other.

"Uh, I don't know if Lori will ever accept your feelings, Clyde." Lynn started. "You might want to lower your expectation-"

"Not Lori!" Clyde rolled his eyes. "I'm over her!"

"Really?!" Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lana shook their heads in shock.

"Yeah, my bad, girls." Lincoln sighed.

"Lincoln, girls... I have fallen in love with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life, and I don't know WHY I didn't notice her before." Clyde said happily.

"Oh..." Lynn said, a bit disappointed. Then she took a deep breath. "Well, I'm sure she'll be happy for the note."

"You think Leni would be happy?" Clyde smiled.

"LENI?!" Luan, Lola, Lana and Lynn's eyes widened.

"Yeah, Leni had a talk after I talked him out of Lori, and now he's in love with her." Lincoln sighed. "My fault. I should have kept quiet."

Lynn paused as she took a deep breath. "Uh, Clyde, you do realize that Leni is... like, five to six years older than you?"

"Is she single?" Clyde raised an eyebrow.

"Well... yes, bu-" Lynn started.

"Then I have more of a chance! Leni is literally the sweetest girl I have ever met in my life. The only way this could be better is if she comes out to see me right now." Clyde said happily.

Before Luan could say anything, Leni came out of the house as she noticed Clyde nearby. "Oh, Clyde, hey!"

Luan paused... as she gave a smile. "The only way this could be better is if... a clown car came up on the driveway right now!"

Luan turned, pointing towards the driveway. After a couple of minutes, she groaned. "Oh well, worth a shot."

Clyde yelped as he turned to Leni, blushing heavily. "Leni! Hi!"

"Here we go." Lincoln sighed as Lynn, Lana, Lola and Luan gave sympathetic nods. Nearby, Lori was watching from the window, giving a satisfied grin.

"Uh... hey." Leni said as she put her hand behind her neck. "I got your note and... Lori read it to me..."

"And?" Clyde said nervously.

"And I'm going to be completely honest with you. I mean, very, VERY honest, the most honest I have ever been. Please understand." Leni said.

"At least she's letting him off easy." Luan whispered.

"Yeah." Lola said.

"And?" Clyde said.

"Well..." Leni sighed... before happily hugging Clyde. "Yes! I want to be yours!"

"WHAT?" Clyde said happily.

"WHAT?" Lincoln, Lana, Lola and Luan's eyes popped open in shock.

"Wha- what?" Lynn said in shock, and at the same time, her voice cracking a bit, as if heartbroken or jealous.

"Wait! WHAT?" Lori said, looking out the window, nearly dropping her phone in complete surprise. "She said YES?"

Lincoln stared in shock as Clyde was hugging Leni back, happily. Lincoln then turned towards a banister as he sighed, "We have a bigger problem..."

* * *

And that's the second chapter! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, suggest and criticize, folks!


	3. Controversy and Lynn's Confession

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Lincoln's mouth had dropped opened as Lana and Luan were staring at Leni and Clyde hugging each other with shocked looks on their faces. Lynn, looking down, not wanting anyone to see her face, just walked off in depression. Lola, noticing out of curiosity, decided to follow Lynn.

"Oh Leni, you have no idea how long I wanted to hear those magic words!" Clyde smiled, hugging her close.

"I think you're the sweetest boy in the world." Leni smiled, hugging him tightly.

Luan shook out of her stupor as she glared at Leni and Clyde. "Excuse me, you two. I hate to interrupt, but Leni, I'd like a word with you."

"Oh, sure Luan!" Leni smiled as she turned to Clyde. "Be with you in a moment, sweetie."

"Eh... sure thing..." Clyde smiled back as he sighed happily, Luan pulling Leni aside.

"Yeah, Clyde, I want a word as well." Lincoln frowned as he and Luan dragged Clyde over near the side of the tree.

"What's up?" Clyde asked.

"Clyde, remember my little talk with Lori?" Lincoln asked.

"Why, yes I do, and Lincoln, I personally thank you for waking me up to that fact." Clyde said. "I understand now. Lori just wasn't... that into me... she never was. But Leni... sweet, sweet Leni... her eyes are so pretty and her voice is as sweet as a sundae."

"Sweet as a sundae?" Lana asked. "Clyde, you have problems. A LOT of problems."

* * *

"Well, what's wrong with me going out with Clyde?" Leni asked. "Personally, he's a really sweet guy and he is so romantic in his note!"

Luan opened her mouth... then groaned as Lori came out. "Lori, back me up here."

"Gladly." Lori nodded as she sat down next to Luan as both of them looked at Leni. "Leni, that note was written by a "younger" boy. A boy... who's at least five to six years younger than you are."

"Your point being?" Leni asked.

Lori slapped her own face with her hand and groaned. Luan gave a serious frown as she said, "Leni, look at me. I'm usually one for jokes... I'm usually one for comedy... heck, I love to play off on people's sentences... but there is such a thing as controversy!"

"Controversy?" Leni raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Eh, sure." Lana said. "Let me see if I can give an example. Luan tells a joke she thinks is funny..."

"However, while it could be funny to some, it could be also offensive to others... she'd be in the limelight for controversial reasons." Lincoln said. "Kind of like... maybe you and Leni?"

Clyde scoffed. "I don't see what's so controversial about my love."

Lincoln groaned. "Again, Clyde... like Lori, Leni is ALSO older than you!"

"Ah, but is she taken?" Clyde gave a smirk.

Lincoln and Lana stopped as they paused, Lana turned to Lincoln. "He's got you there, big brother."

"No, she isn't taken, BUT-" Lincoln started.

* * *

"...but nothing, you guys!" Leni said, being angry at both Lori and Luan. "I don't tell you how to run your lives, so don't tell me how to run mine!"

"B-but-" Lori started.

"No buts!" Leni said as she got up. "Besides, Clyde obviously needs my help... and if he wants me to be his girlfriend... then who am I to deny his request? So, I am going to end this discussion here! So, good-bye to you..."

* * *

"-and farewell to thee!" Clyde finished as he walked away angrily from Lincoln and Lana.

Lincoln and Lana just watched as Clyde and Leni walked towards each other and went in a hug.

"Well... that went a bust..." Lincoln said as he and Lana went over to join Lori and Luan, who were just as stupefied.

"Agreed." Lana said.

"Well, we tried our best." Luan sighed. "You know, I didn't want to suggest this, but hopefully we're going to get some people who can make everything clear for them!"

Lori's eyes widened and smiled. "I think I know what you're talking about. Lincoln, you need to tell Clyde's parents what's going on."

Lincoln nodded. "I get it. You girls can tell Mom and Dad what is going on between Leni and Clyde and once they get these two convinced, this whole romance business will be put behind us!"

"Good plan!" Lana smiled as Lincoln ran off.

"Be right back!" Lincoln said as he ran out of the yard as quickly as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in Lynn and Lucy's room, Lynn was on her bed, sobbing on her pillow as she rolled over to the side, sighing unhappily.

"Lynn?" Lola asked, knocking on the door and coming in. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not!" Lynn said, hugging her feet.

"Lynn... this isn't the sports girl I know. Are you all right?" Lola asked.

"She's merely heartbroken."

Lola yelped as she noticed Lucy was sitting on her own bed, eating a bowl of popcorn. Lola raised an eyebrow. "Why are you eating popcorn on your bed?"

"I never miss a depressing show. It entertains me." Lucy said as she munched on her popcorn.

"Wouldn't it be better to... oh, I don't know... console Lynn to see what's wrong with her?" Lola asked.

"I said she was heartbroken. Didn't you hear me the first time?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, please..." Lynn said, sighing.

"Heartbroken?" Lola asked. "But why would her heart be..."

Lola's eyes widened in shock as she looked at something she was holding. Lola peered closer, but Lynn hid the photo from her. "Hey, let me see..."

"She's heartbroken because Clyde fell for another girl who returns her feelings." Lucy explained.

Lynn yelped as she dropped the photo as Lola's eyes widened. "Hold up a second? Clyde? Clyde McBride?"

"Yes." Lucy nodded.

"Lucy, that was supposed to be secret!" Lynn groaned.

"Well, you were heartbroken, so I figure there was no point in keeping it anymore." Lucy shrugged.

"Well, maybe I still wanted to keep it! Did THAT occur to you?" Lynn glared angrily at Lucy.

"When did you get a crush on Clyde, of all people?" Lola asked.

Lynn paused... and sighed. "I guess from the moment we helped commentate a match. Remember a couple years ago, before Lily was born?"

Lola paused. "I think I remember that. Lisa just solved a complicated math problem that year and Lincoln and Clyde always hung around the house."

"Well..." Lynn blushed. "I wanted to host a sporting event for fun between Lana and Lincoln... a little race for fun if you will. Lori and Leni volunteered to be cheerleaders. Even though he paid more attention to Lori than the race and commentated on her, he was still a great partner, and he even thanked me for letting me participate. I remember him hugging me and telling me that I had a great future ahead... and hoped he'd do it again sometime. I guess I just had a crush on him since."

"...You did a good job at hiding it... but... wait, how come you didn't cry when he had a crush on Lori?" Lola asked.

"Because Clyde just had a puppy love crush then, nothing more. Besides, it was doomed to failure anyway." Lucy explained.

Lynn nodded. "That's right... but now with everything that went on... including Clyde having his eyes on Leni now... I guess I don't have a chance..."

Lola frowned as she went over and lifted her head. "Phooey to that, Lynn. Of course you have a chance! Come on, you're a sports person! Are you going to let Leni win?"

"Y-yes?" Lynn asked.

"No you're not!" Lola frowned. "Lynn, I'm happy for you, and I'm glad to see you have a crush... and you know... I think with the right touch... Clyde will forget ALL about Leni and be bound to notice you!"

Lynn looked over at Lola with a look of hope. "You really think so?"

"I know so!" Lola smiled. "Me and Lucy are going to help you get your man!"

"Wait... you and who now?" Lucy said, dropping her popcorn in shock.

Lynn turned as she gave a smile. Looks like there was still hope for her after all... all she had to do was trust her two younger sisters!

* * *

Third chapter is completed! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. The Plan and Lynn's Haircut

Here's the next chapter! Sorry I took a while to get back to it, I've been pretty busy! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Order, order I say!" Lori called as almost all the family (save for Lola, Lucy, Lynn and Leni, the former three upstairs and the latter hanging out with Clyde on the porch swing) were gathered around. Lincoln was putting his hand behind his neck nervously as Lori coughed. "I want details, I want updates on the terms of this... this unnatural thing happening on our porch swing! I need updates. Did you talk with Clyde's parents, Lincoln?"

"First of all, when did we get a porch swing?" Lincoln asked as Lana and Lisa averted their eyes, whistling innocently. "Second of all, I went up to Clyde's parents and explained the situation."

"And?" Lori asked.

Lincoln sighed. "When I told them I was being serious after the initial laughing, they just told me that 'it would pass', 'it wouldn't last long' and 'it's just a little boy crush on an older girl, she's just being nice to him and misunderstanding her intentions, that's all'."

Lori sighed as Luan groaned. "Same with me and the girls. We tried to talk to Mom and Dad about it... they laughed and then said, 'she's just being nice to him'. Yeah, I'm sorry, are they seeing the same thing we are? Because I see Clyde putting his arms around Leni, and Leni doing the same to him! It's just... I don't see anything funny with this situation!"

Lori sighed. "Okay... obviously, our parents are not going to be any help. Looks like we're on our own for this one."

"Yeah... we need to break these two up, but how?" Lana asked.

Everyone paused to think as Luan snapped her fingers. "We need to get these two to break up, but we need to do it without hurting the others' feelings... we got to show Leni's flaws to Clyde..."

"And show Clyde's flaws to Leni!" Lincoln smiled. "I see where you're going with this!"

Lori nodded. "Hey, I think I can back that up. Luna, what do you think?"

Everyone turned to Luna... who was actually listening to music on an iPod, banging her head to the music. Everyone immediately glared at the headbanging Luna and Lisa came over and popped the earbuds out of Luna's ears.

"LUNA!" Lori frowned. "Haven't you been listening to what we've been saying?"

Luna yelped as she flashed an innocent smile. "Yes."

"What were we saying?" Lori asked.

"Blah blah blah blah Leni blah blah blah blah Clyde blah blah blah blah porch swing blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, and I wasn't listening to the last part because I put on my iPod." Luna said, showing her pearly whites.

Everyone just shook her head as Lisa said, "Excuse me, rocker subject, but I do believe that we were talking about trying to get Leni and Clyde broken up."

"Wait, they're going out together?" Luna said in shock, then shuddered. "Dude, that's just wrong!"

"That's what we've been saying!" Lana said.

"Honestly, Luna, you need to listen to the music outside!" Luan said, pointing outside as they saw Leni kissing Clyde on the cheek, causing him to blush as he started twitching like a robot. "And that music is in bad taste!"

Luan paused... then smiled. "Music... bad taste! I think I almost had a joke out of that!"

"EW!" Luna stuck her tongue out upon seeing the display outside.

Lori paused... then smiled. "I got an idea. We'll set up a little... dinner date between our mentally challenged sister and your idiotic best friend, Lincoln. We'll set it up so that they'll be thinking they'll have a good time... but in reality, we're going to make it miserable to them!"

"Miserable?" Lana asked as everyone looked at Lori.

"Don't worry, nothing that'll hurt them. We're just going to exploit some of their bad characteristics, prove that they aren't right for each other... and pretty soon, mark my words, Leni and Clyde will forget they even HAD a thing for each other!" Lori smiled.

Everyone paused as they looked at each other and nodded in agreement. It made sense.

"Now, all in favor of doing this, say aye." Lori raised a hand.

"Aye!" Lincoln, Luan, Lana, Lisa and Lily, who had been sitting in Lana's lap, raised their hands. Everyone blinked as they turned to Luna... who, once again, had her iPod in her hands, and earbuds in her ears as she was banging to the music.

"Luna!" Lana said, pulling the earbuds out.

Luna yelped as she raised her hand. "Er, here!"

"And I don't know where Lola, Lynn and Lucy, but I'm going to assume they'll be in on the plan." Lori said. "With that said, motion carried."

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in Lola and Lana's room, on a little barber's chair, Lynn was sitting down as she looked nervous. "Er... why am I in a barber's chair?"

"Because... the first thing we need to do to help you impress your handsome prince..." Lola smiled. "Is to improve on your hairstyle!"

"What's wrong with how it is now?" Lynn asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all. But if you want that boy to notice you, you've got to... let your hair down." Lola smiled as she pulled out the ribbon that was holding her pony tail up, causing her hair to fall down.

"Hey! I actually need that ponytail!" Lynn frowned.

"Not anymore, you don't." Lucy said, coming out with scissors in hand.

"Wait... what are you going to do with those scissors?" Lynn asked.

"We're going to make your hair a little less... sporty." Lola smiled. "Don't worry, this'll be painless."

"I wish it weren't though... but I'll be happy to get some of your hair..." Lucy gave a little frown as she sat down behind Lynn.

"Uh... are you an expert barber, Lucy?" Lynn asked nervously.

"...don't know. But it wouldn't hurt to try now, would it?" Lucy said as she started snipping her hair.

"You're going to look beautiful by the time we're through with you." Lola said as Lucy continued to cut up Lynn's hair.

"I don't like this, I'm sorry I mentioned my crush! Let me back out of this!" Lynn said nervously.

"Nope, too late, we're just getting started!" Lola said, giving a grin.

"Hold still, will you?" Lucy said as she held Lynn's head still and continued to cut her hair up. "A little bit off the top and..."

Lynn gulped as she looked between the two sisters. Somehow, she felt trapped in the corner by her two younger sisters.

* * *

The fourth chapter is now complete! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. The Changes of Lynn Loud

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"I feel ridiculous." Lynn said as she was putting some books on her head, her hair cut up pretty short and shined up.

"Tut tut tut, this is the way a proper lady does what she does." Lola said, also balancing books on her head. "Now, becoming the perfect woman for Clyde, you have to show you have balance."

"I have plenty of balance!" Lynn argued.

"In sports, yes... but THIS... this is romance! You don't go all tomboyish and sporty when you are trying to get your man! To get your man, a woman has to be dainty!" Lola explained. "Now, walk this way."

"While I still have these books balanced on my head?" Lynn started, but Lola started walking in a straight line, still balancing the books on her head.

Lola then turned towards Lynn as she nodded. Lynn frowned, but took a step. With that, all the books fell off Lynn's head as Lucy slid by and blew a whistle, causing Lynn to jump and salute.

"Wrong. Try again." Lucy said as Lynn groaned.

 _"Is this going to be worth it, I wonder?"_ Lynn asked.

* * *

A few moments later, Lynn was growling to herself as she was now wearing a brown maid dress with a white bandana, cleaning up the twins' room as Lola was busy sitting with Lucy, munching on popcorn. Lynn was frowning as she was using a vacuum to vacuum the kernels that dropped on the floor. Lynn then turned to Lola as she asked, "What does me dressing up in this outfit have to do with me trying to be good for Clyde?"

"Oh, it doesn't. I just wanted my room cleaned." Lola explained. "With Lana bringing mud around my side of the room, it's only fair this room gets cleaned."

Lynn's eyes widened as she growled at Lola, then turned towards Lucy as she said, "You knew, and didn't say a word."

"It was funny." Lucy simply said as she grabbed another handful of popcorn and munched on it. "But we do have another new take on what we can do for you."

"Anything to get out of this stupid maid outfit!" Lynn frowned as she pulled off the bandana.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Lynn said in a panicked state as she was holding a bag.

"They all have to go, Lynn! You can't have a man notice a lady that holds the same interests! They get bored!" Lola said.

"But I love all these things!" Lynn begged.

"Tough, sister. Get to it." Lola frowned, pointing towards the door.

Lynn sniffled, but continued to the room as she started to collect all of her sport related gear and throw it in the bag. "My baseball bat... my hockey stick... my Frisbee... my lacrosse stick..."

A few moments later, Lynn had completely bagged everything as she went out of the room, Lucy already opening the door to the attic as Lola paused.

"Did you get everything out of there?" Lola asked.

"Yes, that's everything." Lynn frowned.

"EVERYTHING?" Lola raised an eyebrow.

Lynn growled as she went back to the room and dug under the bed as she pulled out a football she was hiding under the bed. Lynn came out with the football and put it in the bag, but before Lynn could pick up the bag, Lola stopped her. "EV-ER-EE-Thing?"

Lynn just stomped off and took off a frame from the wall and pulled out the keys to her motorized scooter as she went and put them in the bag. Lynn put a hand in the bag, then turned to Lola as she gave a smirk as Lynn growled. "This better be worth it!"

With that, Lynn gave Lucy the bag as she brought it up to the attic to store away. Lynn looked ready to break down, but Lola pulled her away, "Come, come, now we must select the perfect dress!"

"Perfect dress?" Lynn's eyes shrank, but Lola was already dragging her inside her room again.

* * *

"You are, like, the most greatest boyfriend, Clyde!" Leni smiled as she and Clyde were swinging on the porch swing.

"Thanks, my sweet, sweet Leni. I have to admit, I never would have thought you would agree to be with me." Clyde said as Leni leaned her head towards Clyde's shoulder. Seeing an opportunity, Clyde happily started to stroke her hair as Leni purred happily.

"I don't know why the others think we can't be together..." Leni sighed happily.

"They're just dense." Clyde frowned. "They just don't see what we see."

Leni paused as she looked up at Clyde. "Clyde? Let's be like this, hm?"

Clyde paused and smiled as he patted Leni's cheek, causing her to giggle. "Of course, sweetheart..."

It was at that moment Lincoln opened the window and threw a letter towards Clyde, causing him to wince as Lincoln closed the window quickly. Clyde blinked as he read the envelope. "What's this? 'Telegram for new couple Clyde and Leni'."

"What's it say?" Leni asked as Clyde opened, pulled out and unfolded the letter.

"It's from your sisters and brother, and my friends." Clyde said as he and Leni got up. "Let us walk together around the house, my sweet and we'll be able to get ready."

Clyde coughed as he and Leni walked together as he read, "We want to apologize for being dumb bolts, stop."

Clyde and Leni stopped a bit as Clyde blinked. Then they continued walking. "There is no way that we can deny your love for each other is genuine, stop."

Both the kids stopped again, then walked. "To make up for our horrendous behavior, we have set up a dinner date in the backyard, stop."

Clyde and Leni stopped as they were nearing the corner. Then they walked.

"Please come, stop." Clyde said as he and Leni took two steps around as Leni gasped, as they started walking, "We're really sorry and want to make your services good..."

"STOP!" Leni yelled.

Clyde blinked as he turned to Leni. "How did you know that's what the letter says?"

"No, Clyde, my sisters and brother set up a dinner date for us! We're here! Look!" Leni said, pointing.

Clyde turned and noticed that a table with a lit candle and menus was set up as Luna was playing a soft rock violin and Lori was dressed up in a nice dress as Lori coughed. "Table for two?"

Clyde blinked as he said, "Well, I'll be a..."

* * *

"...son of a gun!" Lola smiled as she used her hands to form a picture like state as she looked in her room, where Lynn obviously was. "You, Lynn Loud, are the most beautifulest woman in the world... next to moi, obviously!"

"I don't want to go down there!" Lynn complained from inside the room as Lucy smirked and snickered. "And don't think I see you snickering, Lucy!"

"Sorry, but it's very unusual to see the tomboy, sports lover we know so much get reduced to a very, lovely princess like state." Lucy snickered.

Lola ignored Lucy's comment as she smiled. "Lynn, you are ready to sweep the boy off your feet! Come on!"

"You know, I can walk!" Lynn started, but Lola was already walking in the room.

Lucy could only shrug as she went downstairs. "Well, I'm getting another bowl of popcorn ready for this disaster."

* * *

All right, the fifth chapter is going to end right here! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Operation: Horrible Date Part 1

All right, time to wipe away the dust, because I am back to writing this story up! Sit back and relax! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Outside the back yard, that was dressed up to be almost like a fancy restaurant that happened to be on the outdoors, both Leni and Clyde were sitting together as Leni gave a giggle.

"Wow, Clyde, this is almost perfect." Leni smiled as Lincoln, dressed up in a butler's outfit, came around, handing menus to them.

"I'll be right back with your orders, monsieur and mademoiselle." Lincoln said as he started to depart back inside. As soon as he went in the back room of the house, he pulled out his walkie talkie, and made sure he set it for another channel. He then spoke into it. "Okay... commence the rain cloud!"

Back outside, Clyde nervously smiled towards the reading Leni as she was examining the menu, who happened to be reading it upside down. "Hmmm... I don't see any options that would appeal to me..."

"It would help if... you turn the menu right-side up, my beautiful-eyed beauty." Clyde smiled as he helped Leni with the menu, getting it right side up.

Leni giggled. "Thank you for being ever so wonderful, Clyde. I never had a serious boyfriend before."

"Oh, well..." Clyde blushed heavily... before a drop of water fell on his head.

Clyde blinked curiously as he looked up to see that there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Clyde looked towards Leni... before a shower of water started to engulf both Leni and Clyde, causing them to scream.

Nearby, Lana was holding onto the hose to the side of the house, and was using the spray nozzle to make it rain on Clyde and Leni. Luna was standing nearby, shaking some metal around and scraping it, causing a thunder like sound.

"Bl-bl-bl-bl!" Leni screamed.

Pretty soon, the shower of water stopped as both Leni and Clyde were sitting, soaking wet. Clyde looked up at the sky once again, as did Leni, noticing there was no cloud up there.

"That is so... weird." Clyde said.

"I know. The weather said it was going to be clear." Leni said... then groaned. "Oh, and I'm soaking wet."

"Oh, Leni, here, let me dry you..." Clyde said as he pulled out a white cloth from his pocket... only for that to be wet too.

Leni looked over... and smiled. "I got an idea..."

Leni then moved her chair next to Clyde and pulled him close. "They say the best way to get dry is to huddle close, it'll get rid of the water some."

"Leni, I..." Clyde paused, but as soon as his head was near Leni's chest, he blushed. "...that's a great idea."

"I don't know much about boyfriends, but I think this'll be good." Leni smiled.

Inside the house, Lincoln's mouth could only drop... then sighed as he walked out, holding a note pad. "Are you ready to order?"

Clyde blushed as did Leni as Leni smiled, "Oh, yes, I think I am."

Lincoln smirked, proceeding to put Plan B into action. "So, Clyde, what would you like to order?"

"If it's all right, I would like to share the same meal with my beloved, Lincoln." Clyde smiled.

"Ah... well in that case... Leni, what would you and Clyde like to have?" Lincoln smirked.

"Well... I think I would like to order the fish." Leni smiled.

"Grilled or boiled?" Lincoln asked.

"Grilled." Leni smiled.

"Potato or rice?" Lincoln smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Rice." Leni still held the smile.

"Soup or salad?" Lincoln smirked.

"Salad." Leni raised an eyebrow out of curiosity as Clyde began to notice something.

"Ranch or Caesar?" Lincoln looked at Leni with a smirk.

"Caesar." Leni felt sure as Clyde frowned.

"Croutons or bacon bits?" Lincoln smiled.

"Croutons." Leni nodded as Clyde glared at Lincoln.

"Okay, we'll be right back with your order." Lincoln smiled.

"Aren't you going to write that down, Lincoln?" Clyde frowned.

"Oh, don't you worry, Clyde. I have it all memorized." Lincoln smirked as he started to go back inside the house.

Clyde paused as he looked over towards Leni as he smiled towards the blonde beauty. "Leni, have I ever told you that you are more beautiful than the light of the moon?"

Leni could only giggle like a schoolgirl.

Just then, Lincoln came back out, as he smiled. "So, are you ready to order?"

Leni smiled as Clyde shook his head as he started to say, "Bu- you ju-"

"Oh, yes, I think we are ready." Leni smiled.

Clyde could only glare at Lincoln, who just returned a confident smirk towards him. Clyde then said, "Very funny, Lincoln. How dare you take advantage of a beautiful lady's naiveté!"

Lincoln yelped as he saw the fire in Clyde's eyes. He smiled nervously. "Right. You wanted fish, grilled, rice, salad, Caesar and croutons. Be right back with the order..."

Clyde then smiled calmly as he nodded, "You go do that."

Lincoln then came back inside as Luan was standing to the side. "Well?"

"Plan C is a go, Luan." Lincoln said.

Luan smiled as she said, "Finally! I always wanted to do dinner theater!"

With that, Luan started to bring out some vegetables and some croutons and started dragging a table.

Lincoln groaned as he said, "Hopefully, we'll get it to work... Lisa, think you can whip up some fish?"

Lisa, who was standing near the refrigerator, smirked as she opened the fridge and pulled out a bucket that happened to be full of fish. "Fortunately, I have done a fishing project for just an occasion. Lori, think you can cook it up?"

Lori winced as she looked at the fish in the bucket. "Er... this is my first time trying to whip up some fish... but I'll try!"

Lincoln sighed as he started to depart for the living room, sighing. "For our sake, breaking up Clyde and Leni better be worth it."

* * *

Meanwhile, from atop the stairs, Lynn, dressed up nicely in a beautiful red dress and her hair being as short as it is, yelped as she was starting to back away. "I don't know if I can do this!"

"Come on, sister, I did not work all the way here JUST so you can give up on the plan!" Lola frowned as she looked at the nervous older sister. "Besides, you're beautiful as you are. Clyde is BOUND to notice you..."

"B-but what if he really loves Leni... what if this was all just a big waste of time?" Lynn groaned. "I don't want to go down there just to take him away... and what about Leni... she seems to like him..."

"Nonsense, we know what we're doing." Lola smirked as she turned to Lucy, who happened to have another bowl of popcorn in hand. "We BOTH have confidence in you, DON'T we, Lucy?"

"Fine. Whatever. Just don't let me miss out when this ends badly." Lucy said as she took another handful of popcorn and started munching on it.

Lola chuckled nervously as she turned to Lynn. "What our hair-covering-her-eyes sister is trying to say is that we have complete confidence in you. All you have to do is show off what you can be to Clyde. He'll instantly notice the change and who knows? Maybe he'll change his mind about Leni."

"How can you be so sure?" Lynn asked.

Lola motioned Lynn to look down to her face. Lynn did so as Lola touched her face. "It WILL work. Trust me, Lynn. You got this far... you may as well go all the way."

Lynn gulped as she turned back towards the steps. As she was about to descend down, she closed her eyes. "Why is it so easy to play basketball or baseball, yet when I try dating, I turn to mush?"

"Don't be shy. Go on down, Lynn. You're the next contestant on the Dating Game!" Lola whispered as Lucy munched on some more popcorn.

Lynn sighed as she slowly walked down the stairs, knowing that there was no going back now.

* * *

And that, my friends, is the end of the sixth chapter! Sorry I took so long, but I think I finally know what direction I'm going to head with this one! Don't worry, the story will be up and finished soon! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. Operation: Horrible Date Part 2

All right, let's move on to the next chapter in line! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Outside, Leni and Clyde were sitting together as they were watching Leni chop up some vegetables and putting them together in a salad. Clyde and Leni seemed to be both enjoying this little show so far...

That is, until Luan had grabbed Leni's glasses from atop her head and started chopping them up as well. Leni gasped as she said, "My glasses! I need those for,.. my head!"

Luan didn't pay attention as she just put the pieces of the glasses in both salads and served them to both Leni and Clyde, before giving a bow, and walking off. Leni could only look at the sunglasses shards that was in her salad. "My sunglasses!"

"Hey, it's all right, Leni." Clyde said, putting a hand to her face and using the other hand to stroke her hair, the place where her sunglasses sat. "Personally, I think you look so pretty without your glasses."

"R-really?" Leni asked.

"Of course." Clyde gave a smile. "With or without glasses, your eyes have a certain shine. And to make you feel better and just show I'm not lying..." Clyde took off his glasses and broke them in two before crumpling up the lenses and the glasses and sprinkled the pieces in both salads. "There. Now we BOTH don't have our glasses."

Leni looked over at Clyde's eyes... and blushed as she gave a smile. "Wow, you have very pretty blue eyes behind your glasses, Clyde."

Clyde blushed... before squinting. "Y-yeah, though right now I am blind as a bat without my glasses."

Clyde paused as he pulled out another set of glasses and put them on, before pulling out a new set of sunglasses and put them on Leni's head. "Fortunately, I keep spares for me and a wonderful girl like you for just an occasion."

Leni pulled out a mirror and gasped as she felt the rim of the sunglasses. "You even got the dark tint correct! Oh, Clyde, you're wonderful!"

From inside, Luan, Lincoln and Lori's mouths dropped open in shock as Lori asked, "Are you kidding me right now?"

"Ze fish is ready." Lisa called.

Lincoln smiled, "Great! Start piling it up!"

Lisa nodded as she came out the door with a French outfit as she motioned for Lana to follow closely. Lana obeyed as she brought out the two dishes. Lisa and Lana both came over to Leni and Clyde's tables as Lisa coughed. "Dinner for the lovely couple."

Lisa had to turn and point her hand towards her open mouth, showing her disgust. Luan put down both dishes as Leni and Clyde smiled. They uncovered their dishes... only for them to recoil to see that their fish was grilled... but there was some... interesting stuff on there.

"Sp-sp-sp-" Leni yelped as she saw a couple of gummy spiders on top of her fish.

"Eww, gross!" Clyde said as he looked at his fish, which was covered in snot. "Whose is this?"

Lana could only whistle as Lisa examined the plates. "Oh dear, it seems we have the orders mixed-up... just a second..."

Lisa then started to spin the table around like a roulette wheel as Lana whistled, Luna coming out wearing a barker's hat as she yelled, "Who's betting on spider-fish, who's betting on spider-fish? Taking bets, taking bets!"

"One dollar!" Lincoln said as he came out and handed a dollar over to Luna.

"One dollar for Spider-Fish, do I hear a few bucks for booger-fish! Who gets the booger-fish?" Luna called out.

Clyde frowned as he growled. He then used his hand to stop the wheel, causing everything to stop as Luna cheered, "And the spider-fish is..."

"Guys... don't think I don't know what you're trying to do." Clyde frowned. "You set this whole date up just to show off our bad sides so that we'll break up! Well, all I can say is this!"

Clyde stood up as he went over to Leni. "I love Leni's bad side! Yes, I know she's not as... 'smart' as she is. I know she has a fear of spiders, I know she's more into fashion, but I don't care! You think you can break us up just because we have our weaknesses? NO! If there's any weakness between us, we are more than willing to work it out! Because I'm in love with Leni Loud, and Leni Loud is in love with me! I don't know why you want to break us up!"

Leni was humming to herself a bit until she heard her name, then sat up at attention as she frowned, "Like, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but me and Clyde here... we're like, a team! You don't break up a team!"

"Exactly! If you'll EXCUSE us, me and Leni are going for a little walk in the park... alone! For the rest of our date!" Clyde said, grabbing Leni's hand as Leni gave a giggle. As both of them walked hand in hand, the rest looked at each other flabbergasted. Even Lynn, Lola and Lucy, who had just arrived near the end of Clyde's speech, just looked in shock... Lynn looking down, devastated.

"Wow..." Lola said. "Whatever happened there, I guess there's just no..."

Lola then noticed Lynn walking off, sad and depressed as Lola yelped. "Lynn, wait! Where are you going?"

"Nowhere in particular." Lynn sighed as she walked off.

Lola and Lucy looked at each other... as Lucy said, "Wow... I guess Lynn's never getting Clyde..."

Lola growled as she said, "I can't give up on that! What can we do to separate Clyde from Leni and make Clyde see that Lynn is the one for him!"

Lucy paused. "I'm just wondering what Leni's boyfriend has to say about all this."

Lola sighed. "I know! It-"

Lola shook her head in shock. "Wait, what? Leni has a boyfriend?"

That got everyone else's attention as Lincoln, Lori, Luna, Luan, Lana and Lisa ran over as Lincoln yelled, "Wait, what? Leni has a boyfriend who's not Clyde?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "I thought you knew, but Leni did tell me about last week that she had met a boy that was tutoring her in math. Both of them got along quite nicely and she told me yesterday that she was on a date with him at the mall... they became boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Bu-but that means Leni is cheating on her boyfriend, unaware that she's doing it!" Lori said in shock.

"And Clyde is dating someone who was already taken!" Lincoln said in shock... then his eyes widened... as he gave a smirk. "You all thinking what I'm thinking?"

Almost all the sisters started sharing the same smirk as Lori said, "I'm going up to Leni's room, no doubt she left her boyfriend's phone number on her desk."

Everyone nodded as Lincoln looked outside, "Clyde, sorry to do this, but you need another dose of reality..."

* * *

And now, I am done with this chapter! How did you guys like it? We're about done with the fic, so the final chapters will be coming soon! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	8. All Coming Together

Okay, sorry for the hiatus, I was relaxing for a while... but I'm back with another chapter of this story, so let's see if I can finish this up. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside Lori and Leni's room, Lincoln was searching under the bed as Lori was raiding the closet in her room. "Any luck?"

"Not yet." Lincoln called.

"Keep trying. There has to be a little black book or something somewh-" Lori paused as she looked deep in the closet... then laughed as she pulled out a yearbook. "Hmmm... our school yearbook! Me and Leni always have our own! And this is Leni's copy!"

Lori quickly sat down as she started opening the book and looking through signatures. "Hmmm... let's see... Chris... Danny... Gordon... Blik... Waffle..."

Lori raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Waffle?"

Lori shook her head as she looked through other signatures. "...Zak... Chowder..."

Lori blinked in confusion. "What the heck? Chowder? Ugh, people trying to give nicknames to appease Leni..."

As Lincoln started climbing out from under the bed, holding a picture, Lori was still looking. "...Curtis... Keoni... ha ha! There's a heart next to that one signature there!"

"A heart?" Lincoln asked, peering in.

"Well, it's Leni's drawn heart, but it's next to the freaking signature right there! And his name is George!" Lori smiled triumphantly.

Lincoln just gave a frown as he looked towards a wall. "Of course Leni is seeing a boy named George. Why does THAT not surprise me?"

Lincoln shook his head as he said, "Well, while I was looking under the bed, I found a picture."

Lincoln showed the picture of a boy similar to Leni's age, only with red hair, blue eyes, a yellow shirt, blue shorts, and black shoes, smiling for the camera and waving. And next to the boy were Leni's written words 'My apple of my eye', and three hearts.

The oldest Loud sister gave a snicker as she flipped through the book until she got to Leni's year. She started going down the pictures and... gave a nod. "There we go! George Small. And next to this... five hearts. And this is definitely the same guy from the picture..."

"And from what Lucy told us, SHE has HIM for a tutor in math!" Lincoln said. "All we need to do is look for the phone number for the Small residence!" Lincoln smirked as Lucy came passing by the room.

"Small residence? We have the phone book, we can give him a call!" Lucy said.

"Perfect!" Lori said as she held out her cell phone and started to turn it on. "What's the number?"

After Lucy decided to relay the number, Lori dialed as she hummed, waiting for the phone to pick up. Lincoln, and all the other sisters (minus Leni, who was still going out with Clyde, and Lynn, who was moping in her room), leaned their ears over. Lori nodded as she said, "Hello, is your son available? George Small? We'd like to speak with him?"

All eight sisters gave big smiles as Lincoln looked in anticipation. Lori gave a smile. "Hi, George. I know you don't know us, but you definitely know our sister. That's right, Leni Loud. Oh, it's no trouble, we wouldn't mind meeting our second oldest's potential suitor."

Lori gave a laugh as he said, "Oh, so you heard quite a lot about us from our sister, huh? Yeah, she can be pretty chatty... you don't mind it, huh? She's actually good to listen to? Well... we'd like to judge for ourselves, maybe you would like to drop by, I'm sure Leni would be very appreciative. And I'm sorry if she can be a little... slow on the uptake. Really? You don't care if she's slow or not? Yes, she is very sweet. Again, we don't want to rely on words, though..."

"Lori!" Lincoln whispered.

"Oh, right! Uh, George, there's a reason why we called you... about Leni's slowness. You see, she kind of neglected to mention that she had a boyfriend, AKA you. She probably meant to tell us, but I guess it slipped her mind somehow... and well, you see, my only brother's friend is, for some reason, pining for her, and... he gave her a note and... I'm guessing from that thinking hum that you got the idea where this is going." Lori said. "Well, can you at least come over here and get her to remember you? I'm sure she'll remember and forget about Clyde? Don't worry about Clyde if he gets upset, we can try to pick up the pieces. Like we said, we want to judge your character, so... can you come over? You will? Great! How soon can you be here?"

Lori gave a nod as she said, "We'll be near the entrance in about ten minutes."

As Lori hung up the phone, she gave a nod. "Okay, he's on his way!"

"Great!" Lincoln smiled as he nodded. "Come on!"

As Lincoln and most of his sisters started going downstairs, Lola was about to follow... when she looked back towards Lynn and Lucy's room. Lola sighed, knowing it wouldn't do good for Lynn to wallow... she smirked, getting an idea. She ran in and peeked towards the door. "Hey, Lynn-er, you're feeling okay?"

Lynn, still in the frilly dress and sitting atop her bed, looked down. "Clyde will never notice me..."

"It's in your head! Of COURSE Clyde is going to notice you! All boys will eventually notice a pretty girl!" Lola gave a smile.

"Clyde wasn't even there for my dramatic appearance, as you set up! He prefers his time with Leni than with any other sister... especially someone like me. Besides, Leni likes him back, and she probably has more connection with him than I do..."

"That's just it, though! Leni was ALREADY taken when Clyde gave her the note. She accidentally cheated on her boyfriend! Granted, I don't know how cheating on a test could relate to seeing another boy, but..." Lola paused.

Lynn's eyes stared wide in shock. "Wait... wait, what?"

"You heard me correctly! You still have a chance! But don't come down yet until the truth is revealed... because you are going to pick up the pieces of his heart and you will be getting the heart of that man yet!" Lola said as she picked Lynn's head up. "Now listen up, here's what you're going to do..."

* * *

About a few minutes later, on the streets, Clyde was blushing as he was walking together with Leni as he examined her beauty. "It sure is a beautiful sight tonight."

"It sure is..." Leni giggled. "I always wanted to take a walk around the streets at night, but I never do get the chance to do it."

Clyde gave a smile as he said, "Leni... have I ever told you that I see the stars and the moon when I look into your eyes?"

"Really? Are my eyes the sky? Am I watching me and myself up there?" Leni asked as she looked up.

Clyde smiled as he said, "No, sweetheart, it's only a metaphor!"

"Oh..." Leni paused as the two continued walking... then paused. "You know, it IS a nice night... I sure wish my boyfriend were here to see this sight?"

The African American boy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But. I'm your boyfriend."

"Are you?" Leni asked. "Funny, I did agree to be yours, but... the question is... your what?"

Clyde gave a bit of a sigh. He knew being Leni's new boyfriend, she would be a little slow, but he didn't mind. He remembered seeing a movie like this with his parents. It was more of an adult movie, and he didn't quite understand it, but the premise was pretty good. Well, he would make sure Leni would permanently remember... just like the guy from that movie who helped the girl remember.

But before Clyde could say anything, he paused. DID Leni actually say Clyde was her boyfriend? Maybe she did... on the porch swing... and twice during the fake dinner... but on the other hand, she wasn't looking him in the eyes when she mentioned it those couple of times. He couldn't help but wonder why... he shook his head. It was impossible. Leni was single! She always has been. Leni is the shining light at the end of his tunnel! Leni is Clyde's girlfriend! The fates aligned it just right!

"Well, there's my home!"

Clyde stopped for a second as he looked up, noticing that he and Leni had arrived near the sidewalk leading up to the Loud House. "Oh. Uh, so we are!"

"Do you want to come in and sit down?" Leni offered, holding Clyde's hand.

Clyde gave a blush as he gave a big smile. "Er... sure!"

As Leni and Clyde started walking up the steps to the house, Clyde was wearing a big grin. Lincoln and the others were wrong. Leni was his destined girl, the girl he was meant to be with! She was happy with him and he was happy with her! For the first time in his life, he felt retribution. He smiled as he started to picture it in his eyes.

* * *

 _Up on the altar, Clyde was wearing a nice tuxedo, as he watched the beautiful Leni, wearing a very beautiful wedding dress, coming up the aisle, her father, Lynn Sr., holding her hand as he got her over to the altar. Clyde gave a smile as he looked up at Leni as Clyde said, in an airy tone, "I do..."_

 _Clyde then went up on his tippy toes as he leaned towards Leni, Leni puckering up as she leaned towards him, their lips about to meet..._

* * *

Back in reality, Clyde was about to kiss the doorknob as Leni blinked, looking confused. She shrugged as Clyde finished kissing the doorknob.

"Uh, Clyde?"

Clyde's eyes widened as he looked towards Leni. "Er... I don't know what relations you have towards our back door, but maybe we should go in... and maybe cuddle?"

"Of course, of course!" Clyde smiled as he opened the door, still holding the smile. Like mentioned before, fate was smiling at him from up above.

"George, is that you?"

Clyde's eyes opened up in confusion as he looked over and looked over to see Leni coming over and hugging a boy around the same age as her. Clyde looked in confusion as Leni smiled. "Oh, Clyde! I should introduce you! This is my boyfriend, George!"

Clyde's face immediately fell upon hearing those words he wished he had never heard.

* * *

And the eighth chapter is complete! How did you guys like it? For those of you wanting Leni x Clyde, sorry guys, but that pairing was never going to be. I am open to writing the pairing if anybody requests it, BUT I'm afraid it's not my main ship. I mean, I WILL still write for it if anybody wants me to write for it, but I'm afraid it's just not one of those times! But don't worry, we have at least one more chapter to go, so look out for that! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	9. Clyde's Heartbreak and Recovery

And now, we're getting to the final chapter of this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Lincoln and his sisters watched from the kitchen as Clyde just stood in shock, watching Leni cuddling close to the teenage boy, wearing a blue polo shirt with khakis, next to her.

"B-boyfriend? B-but the note I gave you... you said I was your boyfriend!" Clyde said, clearly in shock.

"Wait, when did I ever say that to you?" Leni raised an eyebrow.

"You said so plenty of times!" Clyde said.

"Oh, well, I was thinking of George here when I was talking to you. Did you think I was talking about you?" Leni asked.

"B-b-b-b-" Clyde said in shock.

George sighed as he turned to the kid. "Look kid, I'm sure you mean well, and I appreciate you looking at a cutie like Leni..." Leni giggled a bit. "But I'm afraid she's been taken see? Any feelings she initiated with ya, it was all mutual, see?"

"B-but what about all the mentions of cuddling and how I look ni- what about all that?" Clyde asked in shock.

"Well, you went through all that trouble with that note, and I figured you wanted to have someone to hang around for the day, so I figured I would take you up on the offer. I said I would be yours, but you didn't say your what."

Clyde's mouth dropped in shock. "But how come I've never seen HIM before?"

"Well, Leni and I became a thing the other day, see? She said she would tell her siblings, but either she told one and forgot the rest, or it slipped her mind entirely." George shrugged. "With that said, I thank you for keeping her company, but let's face it, you and her were never a thing."

"I'm sorry if I mistook your intentions, Clyde. It's just... me and George have always been a thing. And he's a cute boy!" Leni smiled, holding his hand. "But I'm positive you'll find another girl... I'm just not the one you're looking for."

"...oh..." Clyde said, looking down. "I get it. All right. I'm sorry for wasting my time, Leni."

"Great, now that we got all that settled... say, Leni, want to make a visit to my house? I have a few pet rabbits that I keep around that I want you to meet, see?" George said, leading Leni out the door.

"I LOVE BUNNY RABBITS!" Leni gasped in excitement as the two walked off together. Clyde could only look out the window in hopeless despair.

All the sisters, plus Lincoln sighed in heavy relief as Lori said, "Oh, that feels so good..."

Lincoln sighed as he looked towards all his sisters. "Thanks, girls. I thought this love bit would never end."

"Anytime, bro. I'm just glad this episode is over..." Luna sighed in relief as she started to go upstairs. "Excuse me, I need to go tune up. I've got another song that I want to practice!"

Most of the sisters nodded as Lori picked up Lily and followed Luna upstairs, along with some of the other sisters. Soon, all that was left was Lincoln, Lynn, Lucy and Lola. Lincoln nodded as he was about to approach Clyde... before Lola put a hand on his shoulder. Lincoln turned as he saw the princess twin shaking her head. "I think Clyde needs to be left alone right now."

"But..." Lincoln paused... as he sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. I don't want to make things worse. I'll wait until he's done moping."

With that, Lincoln started to run upstairs as Lola and Lucy kept watch. Lynn, still wearing the dress from before, carefully stood behind as she was clearly relieved nobody else noticed the dress on Lynn (or if they did, it wasn't a topical discussion). The crown wearing girl nodded as she turned to Lynn. "All right, all clear!"

"What do I even say?" Lynn whispered.

"Just go with the flow. That's what I do." Lola smirked as she and Lucy pushed Lynn out, making Lynn yelp.

Lynn looked a bit awkward as she started to approach Clyde, who was still looking out the window. Lynn smiled nervously as she said, "Hey, Clyde."

"Hm? Oh, hi Lynn." Clyde said, turning towards her and looking back towards the window... before his eyes went wide and turned towards Lynn as he was examining her. Lynn stood nervously. "Uh, is there any particular reason you're wearing a dress?"

"Well... see... there's this boy I was... trying to impress, but..." Lynn sighed. "But I never got the opportunity to show it off to him... you see, I had a bit of a crush on the guy, but he had a crush on another girl that never saw him eye to eye... I knew it was never going to be a thing with the guy and he did figure it out eventually... but then he fell for another girl, this one I thought was single, and I started feeling bad for myself and... I thought if I changed my looks, he would have noticed me."

"Well, I'm certainly noticing you now, and I won't deny you're good in that dress..." Clyde said, making Lynn blush. "But I'm sure the guy would have liked you for who you were... I'm sure there are a lot of people that would love to have a girl who loves sports and one who plays them as well. Believe it or not, Lynn, you don't need a fancy dress to show it off. Just show the guy your true self. I mean, I prefer the real you more than a set up version of yourself."

"You do? Oh, thank God!" Lynn sighed in relief. "I was afraid I'd have to give up my favorite sports for the rest of my life!"

"Now, why on Earth would you want to do that?" Clyde laughed... then sighed as he looked over. "Anyway, Lynn, I'm sure you'll get that guy you like..."

Lynn paused as she looked at Clyde and sat down next to him. "Listen, Clyde, I know break-ups are pretty hard right now... and I'm sorry about Leni. I wasn't there for most of your time with her, but from what I heard, you must have really liked her."

Clyde sighed. "I just don't get it... I'm a good person to hang with, I know the right words to say... and yet I can never hold a steady girlfriend to save my life..."

"Hey, now, I'm sure that's not true." Lynn smiled. "I know things are down right now, but as soon as you face the music, I'm sure the right girl will come to you..."

"Face the music..." Clyde paused as he looked down. "That's a new one..."

At that moment, a small melancholy tune played up from upstairs as Luna's voice was heard singing a little bit. One of the slow rock tunes before it goes fast. Clyde paused as he looked up at the night sky. "You know, Lynn... maybe I've been looking towards the wrong Loud sister..."

"What do you mean?" Lynn asked, turning to Clyde.

"Well, while Lori and Leni were beautiful in their own ways... they don't compare to a certain sister... and not only has she been really nice, she's also pretty spontaneous." Clyde smiled as Lynn raised an eyebrow as her lips started to form into a smile. Lola and Lucy watched from the corner, looking giddy with excitement. "She can pull something when you least expect it, but it's fine, because it's all in what she does. You're right, Lynn. I should face the music! And I believe that I am in love!"

"Oh, Clyde!" Lynn gasped in excitement as she held out her arms.

"...with Luna Loud!" Clyde jumped up in excitement.

Lynn was still holding her arms out as she stared in shock, the huge smile still on her face. "...what?"

"I mean, listen to that music up there! It can only be matched with the beauty of Luna! And I think I know how to approach her!" Clyde smiled. "Thanks, Lynn! I needed that advice! And be sure to take mine! Just remember, that guy you like... I'm sure he'll like you if you're just yourself! You'll see!"

With that, Clyde started running upstairs, presumably to listen to Luna's music. Lynn's smile dropped as Lola and Lucy came over, both of them wincing. Lola gulped as she said, "Lynn... I am so... so... sorry."

Lynn paused... as she smiled. "You know what? I'm not even mad. Besides, Luna wouldn't even go out with Clyde! Her boy-crush on Mick Swagger is much more bigger than that."

"You're not upset, then?" Lucy asked.

"Nah... besides, if Clyde's going down the order of Loud sisters to crush on when he realizes Luna's already been taken... Luan's the only one before me... and I'm pretty sure that THAT won't last long either." Lynn smirked. "And once that's over... we are officially dating!"

"Good to see you've got some life goals..." Lola smiled as she said, "Well, our work here is done..."

Before Lucy and Lola could leave, Lynn grabbed both girls as she said, "Not so fast... first you're going to bring back ALL of my sports gear... and I do mean ALL... from the attic! Consider this karma for all the torture you put me through!"

Lola and Lucy yelped, looking at Lynn's angry eyes... before Lynn started laughing. "Just kidding... but seriously, I want my sports stuff back, I have baseball practice this week, and I want to find my lucky mitt."

"All right, all right..." Lola frowned as Lynn carried the two younger than her girls upstairs. "Geez, give her a makeover and suddenly she's the boss..."

"Yeah, but when Clyde and Lynn start going out... I'm pretty sure she'll start mellowing down." Lucy said as the three girls started going upstairs, ending another day in the life of the Loud House.

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Production**

* * *

All right, finally done with this story! What did you guys think of this story? Believe it or not, this would have been my idea of an episode of 'what if Clyde got the harsh truth that Lori would never be interested in him... and he fell for the next Loud girl in line?' Well, I figured I would try my own version of that, and while I'm sure there WILL probably be an episode focusing on THIS particular subject, I wanted to try my own approach on it. Hope you guys like the story overall, and while I am more on the Clyde x Lynn side of things, it was still pretty enjoyable, and I thought the ending I did would be more perfect to approach... I didn't just want to end it on Clyde and Lynn getting together, it would have been too easy... so I figured this approach was better! By the way, if you haven't figured it out by now, the name of Leni's boyfriend and his reference to pet rabbits would make more sense if you've read 'Of Mice And Men'. That's all for now! Anyway, thank you all for reading the story, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
